Desperate Measures
by Hypo'Lana
Summary: Freddie resorts to desperate measures to try and get Sam to tell him she loves him. Seddie. Just a oneshot to try and rid myself of stupid writer's block.


**A short oneshot i wrote to desperately try to get rid of my HUGE writers block!**

**Oh, and i do think it's kind of mean for Freddie to do what he's doing, but hopefully i got how guilty he was feeling across. **

**I'm not in the mood for a funny disclaimer, as you probably realised if you've read my other stories, because my A/N isn't filled with random pointless things. It's this writer's block! I don't own iCarly. **

I heard Carly yell for Sam as I lay there in the middle of the room, my leg stuck out an odd angle trying my hardest to look as if I wasn't breathing – Yeah, how the hell I'm going to look like I'm not breathing I don't know, but it has to be done.

I heard footsteps, probably those of Sam enter the room.

"What? I was just about to tuck into a large-" Yeah I can finish that sentence off for you 'I was just about to tuck into a large bucket of fried chicken' that's how well I know Sam, my girlfriend or as she liked to call us 'Friends with benefits' Hopefully my current 'fake' state would help her forget about fried chicken for a moment.

"Sam! He's not breathing!" Cary shouted.

This was it. Sam was about to run over any moment now. I held my breath and braced myself.

"What happened?!" She shouted, as she ran over to my side. I could feel her take my hand in hers and I tried to make it as limp as possible.

"I…I…I just found him there. I'll find Spencer!" Carly said before, I presumed rushing out of the room, as I heard the door slam.

"Freddie?" Sam aid softly as she shook my hand.

"Freddie, Freddork!" She said louder this time.

"Freddie what are you doing? Wake up! Please dork." I felt her free hand on my chest as she shook me.

I tried to numb my emotions as I heard Sam cry for the first time. The guilt was kicking in, but I had to keep it together if I wanted to here those words from her.

"Fredweird come on! Speak to me." She yelled and I could hear the tears in her voice.

She sniffed and I figured she'd be trying to wipe the tears away, but I knew they were still falling when I felt one land on my cheek.

"This is so typical of you! The one time I want you to speak to me you don't! Y..you just lay there a…and Frederly just talk to me!"

The guilt was still eating away at me, but I was staying strong.

"Look, I'll…I'll make a deal with you – a fair deal. I…if you wake up I p…promise Freddie, to never spill my Smoothies on your laptop again. I…I'll never swap your shampoo with hair dye. I'll nev-try really hard not to call you a nub ever again a…and I'll let you take off that 'PROPERTY OF SAM PUCKETT' sign when we go to school. I promise." She said squeezing my hand.

I smiled softly at Sam's words, but quickly stopped in case she saw. She still hadn't said those words to me, but they had to be coming soon.

She waited for a moment and the room was silent. All that was heard was Sam's sniffling. I desperately wanted to get up and wrap my arms around her, but that would ruin the plan, the plan which seemed to be less appealing by the minute.

"I need you Freddie." She whispered, as I felt another tear splash onto my cheek.

That was it. I couldn't take her crying anymore. I was just about to get up when I heard her.

"I know I don't tell you this as much as I should Freddie, b…but I...I love you,"

Finally the three words I'd been aching to hear.

"I love you so much and sometimes more than ham. No," She corrected herself and I could just mentally picture her shaking her head. "No, I've always loved you more than ham, honestly. Just please wake up Freddie and I promise you I'll tell you how much I love you everyday, please."

And with that I felt her warm lips softly peck mine, but instead of letting her pull away I kissed her back, content with the fact that I'd just got Sam Puckett to admit that she truly loved me. And I would take any punishment she threw at me when she found out about this, because she told me she loved me.

**Yeah, not much to it, but i need to write something to get rid of the writers block! Ugh sooo annoying! **

**I hope someone enjoyed this though - reviews would make me feel better and hopefully get rid of my writer's block, so i can update all my stories. **


End file.
